Epi 4 Mechanical Menace
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This is pretty much a "Terminator" rip off, but is still interesting of what happens to Black


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 4 "Terminator"

Part 1

Another peaceful day in Slugterra, Me and my friends in our palace were training and relaxing. As usual the students came for their daily training which was taught by me, my friends and by the Master. That day after the lessons, I was hoping for a day of relaxation, but that wish was not granted, rather me and my team had one of our deadliest missions ever. Dr. Black was almost out of the game, most of his factories were ashes, and his citadel was now turned into a palace for the Lord, but no expected something like this. As the one of the only "Topsider" along with Eli and my friends, we were the only ones that knew of metal bullets and guns, but we were wrong. Thaddeus Black had discovered the secret of metal ammunition as well as the long impossible science of Artificial Intelligence. This allowed him to create a cyborg army of robots which looked like skeletons which he called "The Black Death." We heard an alarm come from upstairs, and soon we found out that a squad of the B.D. was attacking the main entrance of the palace. My auto defence system was having trouble defending the entrance since the turrents only shot slugs and many had very little effect. Once Me, the Master and my friends had arrived over have the turrents had been destroyed while many of the robots were undamaged. Many of our slugs also had little effect on the cyborg because they were fire and water proof, plus they were made of some type of super strong steel to not even the Ramers or Armachels had little effect of damaging them. Even though we outnumbered and outmatched the two slugs that really saved us were "Magneto" (Slicksilver) and "Jewels" (Tazerling) because of Magneto's magnetic power to attract the bullets and even the bodies of the robots away from us, while Jewels was effective at short circuiting them. When there was only one left I told Jewels only to deactivate it not destroy it. Once it was out of commission we took it to the laboratory for examination. Cord had never seen anything like it. After 2 hours of tinkering he finally figured out the mechanism of the robot, but I ordered it locked down and to put it into deep storage, while the others dismantled the guns and the rest of the bots for metal to be used for Redhook to make more rental guns for my students. Our new goal was to find Black's robot factory, find the blueprints for the workings of them, burn them, and perhaps even capture Black himself. I called the robot back from storage to the lab for more examination by me. I plugged in its brain program into my computer to see if I could figure out where this B.D. unit was programmed. It took a while, but I was only able to pinpoint 5 possible locations for the program installation because Jewels fried the system a bit too much. I sent special stealth teams to each location (some of the best spies in my school). Team Domino reported that they found that base, and when I heard that, I was thrilled, until the other teams reported in. They all reported that they had found a secret factory guarded by great creatures: Lave Lizards, Huge Trolls, Great Snakes, Rock Giants, and the main factory was guarded by a great fire breathing, flying dragon! I ordered my spies to set up stealth-camouflage cameras to monitor the factories while they returned back to base. We devised a plan that would let us capture each base simultaneously without raising an alarm or alerting the "Guardians" as we began to call them. We needed 5 wagons, 5 Thuglet slugs, 5 stealth-saboteur teams, 5 unique distraction plans, 5 groups of rookies, 5 huge traps, and 5 stealth-assault teams.

Part 2

At each factory we sent in our saboteurs disguised as steel delivery wagons (which we filled with steel that his their equipment). When they were let into the factory, they unloaded the steel and took it to the smelting chamber while they hid their equipment as well as themselves when one of them rode the wagon out of the factory and eventually joined them. When the opportunity came they snuck into the communication room and put bugs into the system as well as the master control computer. After they completed their mission, they escaped the city and came back to me. Next we sent in a Thuglet slug with an illusion of a goul. When it planted it inspected the base without being seen, then came back to me and told me the weak points of each factory. After they came back I told my younger students to create a small distraction away from the facility to draw away the "Guardians" as well as a few squads of troops. When they were all loured away, the strike teams went in and easily took control of the factory. Before the troops came back to the factory we set up a trap to catch them all and save the students they had taken as captives. Once they returned I gave my cadets the signal and they quickly escaped the trap and soon all of Black's troops were either captured or knocked out. After all the militia were taken care of we began to worry about the creatures, but we were prepared. For the Lava Lizard we gave a nice big serving of over 5 Frostcrawlers, the trolls were taken care of by our Dazzlers and Arachnets, The Rock Giants were taken out by our Forgesmelters and Armachelts. Once we had taken everyone out, we began to search for Black, but we couldn't find him. Even though we didn't find our main target we found the blueprints for the B.D. units and burned them, then took apart the manufacturing machines as well as the remaining bots still in production. We didn't destroy the factories because they were so conveniently places that I decided to keep them as look out points (mostly occupied by the mid-class students). We tapped into the master computers data memory hoping to find a lead on Black's location, but had no luck, the data was wiped clean. After this I ordered a tooth be taken from each of the "Guardians" as trophies and for them to be taken back to my palace. We all tried to figure out how to capture Black, but no could figure out how to catch that snake.

Part 3

"I got it!" I exclaimed. I devised a plan where I would bait myself by going openly into the palace armed with only a small pistol with only 4 slugs so that I could bait Black into trying to capturing me and when he tries my trap will capture him. It took a while to lure Black so far away from his hiding place (we allowed for his forces to capture a few cities that were leading to my hidden palace. Once Black's forces had taken over a city very, very close to my home, I went for my bait walk through a thin canyon which his forces tried to capture me, but failed. When Lock and Load arrived things got a little more challenging, but I succeeded in making them retreat, until finally the snake finally showed his cowardly face. It was me vs. Black. At first I began to gain the upper hand, but then I pretended to have gotten injured and couldn't move. Black walked toward me looking proud and triumphant, he began to laugh. "Poor, unfortunate boy, you should have joined me, together we could have accomplished great things, but now your time has come to an end." He said as he pointed his blaster toward me. Once we were both in position and I sprung my trap. Immediately over 20 disguised slug turrents popped out from the rocks and pointed at Black, I then took my staff from a fake rock and told Black to surrender, which he did. One of the turrents shot a Ramstones and knocked out Black so that he wouldn't see the path to my palace or my dungeons. When Black woke up, he found himself in a beautiful cell with clear white walls, golden furniture and a comfortable bed along with a private bathroom and 4 hardy, square meals a day. Black didn't understand why he was given the finest cell in my dungeon, then I came into his cell. He immediately jumped toward me and tried to tackle me, but he went right through me, because it was a hologram. Black asked me why the most wanted criminal got the nicest cell in my dungeons. "Do I need a reason to practice my love and charity for one of my brothers?" I asked him. Black didn't understand why I called him my brother and still didn't understand why I would give him such a beautiful cell. Then I began to tell him of God, Jesus, the Passion, the Crucifixion, Heaven, and finally about St. Francis of Assisi. After I had told him the stories and teachings of God, I told him "Sleep well my brother, and ma God forgive you for your sins." As I left with a slight smile and giving him a pat on the back. Black asked if I could come tomorrow and tell him more about this Jesus and Christianity, which I gladly agreed too. After only 2 weeks, Black was baptized and converted to the Catholic Church along with helping to teach at my school and going to Mass daily along with me. After his show of immense strength of faith, I decreased his sentence to only 15 years instead of lifetime! Black was finally beaten + converted and all the gouls were cured and Slugterra finally had peace, or so we thought.

"The gates of Hell shall not prevail."


End file.
